Sakura's Resolve
by DeathBlossom18
Summary: Just a darker look on Sakura Haruno and how she's effected when Sasuke left.Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the characters.

**Summary: **just a short fic on a much darker look on Sakura Haruno. rated M.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov. **

i feel my body laced with sweat, my heart beating a mile a minute. i try to catch my breath, before throwing the covers off my body.

"damn!" i say clutching my head.

'of course.....i was dreaming about...._him_........Uchiha Sasuke....and that night......when he left me' i think angrily. i get up and make my way to the bathroom.

"!" i do a double take when i look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a disastrous mess, my skin a sickly pale, and my eyes have large black bags under them.

"....another restless night......remembering...what he did to me." i say turning the water on and washing my face. my eyes trail to my arms, noticing faint white lines on each. i smirk darkly.

'if only _he_could see what he's done to me, what I've reduced myself to. ha, the look on his face, if i told him i did this to myself....that i tried to take my own life 3 different times.'

i walk out only to return with a towel and a change of clothes.

Once i finish bathing, i fix my hair up as best i can, growing frustrated when i struggle to make it look manageable. i finally get it to look right and smile slightly. i quickly place a gentjutsu over my appearance and arms, a small smirk on my face.

'now that _that _part of my mask is complete......' i think. i place a big 'happy' face on that would make Naruto proud. next i move to my eyes; i focus on hiding my emotions and making them appear to be happy.

"it's a shame, that i have to lie to those that care about me, but this is a battle i have to fight on my own.........i can't drag them down with me.......when the time comes.._he _better be ready....i will kill you......Uchiha-scum." i whisper darkly. once done with that i grab my keys and make my way out the house.

"Naruto's probably at Ichiraku eating Ramon, and if he's not there he's probably bugging Tsunade-sama for a mission......to look for S_asuke_ no less...." i say to myself, hissing _his _name like a poison. i sigh to clear my head of any negative thoughts and make my way to my first destination; Ichiraku.

* * *

**End. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and just so y'all understand the story is called Sakura's Resolve, referring to her stating that she'll kill him,she believes that that is the only solution to her problems. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto nor the characters.

**Summary: **just a short fic on a much darker look on sakura haruno. rated M.

* * *

**Sakura's pov. **

I grin as i see naruto eating what appears to be his 4th bowl of ramen.

"Sakura-chan! come sit with me!" he calls through a mouth full of food. I glare at him before ordering a bowl for myself.

"hey yourself, and what have i told you about eating with your mouth full?" i ask annoyed. He pouts and puffs out his cheeks.

'tch. so childish, but i wouldn't have you any other way.' i think, holding back a smile.

"jeez, you sound like my mother.....and i've never even met my mother." he whines. I roll my eyes at his antics.

"what-ever baka. Anyway i was looking for you." i tell him, taking a bite of my steaming hot ramen that was just placed infront of me.

"really, i knew you'd fall for me eventually, you asking me on a date?" he asks giving me a foxy grin. I sputter and choke on my food.

"you idiot! no i was gonna ask you if you've been in to see Tsunade-sama." i huff.

"oh...well no i haven't seen Baa-chan, i was gonna go there after i got done." he says sounding a bit down. i say and place my hand on his shoulder.

"hey" i say giving him a small smile, "maybe we could do something together, the spring festival is coming up." i tell him. He grins widely and nods his head.

"yea, that'll be great Sakura-chan!" he exclaims.

"just as friend of course." i tell him in a warning tone. He either ignores or didn't hear me.

"yea, yea well let's go see what Baa-chans up to, maybe she has information on Sasuke-teme!" he says placing money on the counter. My eyes flash dangerously, and i can feel unreleased rage begging to be unleashed. Before Naruto can notice anything i throw on a smile.

"yea, let's go, i needed something to do anyway." i tell him. Before i can blink he takes my hand and is dragging me off twards the Hokage's office.

* * *

**R&R!!!! hope you like this chapter, tried and failed in an attempt to make the chapter longer, but i'll definately get it in the 3rd one; 3rd times the charm.**


End file.
